


Post Guardia

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pareciera que todos los pacientes del Dr. John Watson mueren, parece que su trabajo no es de lo más exitoso. Pero hay alguien que no lo ve así, que lo admira y que en secreto, desea hacerle saber que es un excelente médico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, ya no aguanté la tentación y escribí mi primer Johnlock desde un punto de vista que comprendo, el mundo del hospital. Así que esto esta pensando para ser único, no voy a seguirlo a menos de que alguien lo pida.

**32 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Estúpida post guardia.

La cabeza me da vueltas, no me puedo concentrar en nada y aún quedan 8 horas más de trabajo. Simplemente la deprivación del sueño estaba causando estragos demasiado grandes en mi como para seguir un momento más sin algún tipo de estimulante.

Lo único que se lograba conseguir a las 8 de la mañana de un domingo era café obviamente, y un muy mal café de la cafetería más horrible que un hospital pudiera tener. Lo iba a pagar pero la chica de la caja me dijo algo como “no es nada doctor” y sonrió amablemente y dejó escapar una risita. A veces no podía creer que las chicas más lindas coquetearan conmigo porque simplemente me veía horrendo. Post guardia, sin dormir, sin afeitar, sin bañar, sin comer y sin ganas ni siquiera de sonreír por la amabilidad. No, la deprivación de sueño me afectaba más allá de lo normal.

Cuando regresé a urgencias con un café de desagradable sabor en la mano derecha ví que mi paciente, el del infarto masivo, ya no estaba. Tiré el vaso en el bote de basura más cercano y corrí a la estación de enfermería donde Mary, la enfermera más bonita de todo el servicio, intentaba una vez más que me fijare en ella. Pero lo que yo quería saber era qué había pasado con mi paciente. Una hora, había salido del servicio una hora para dormir un poco aunque el sueño que había conseguido realmente no había sido nada reparador. Pesadillas, como siempre, ante la más mínima insinuación de un plácido descanso se asomaban para aterrorizarme con vívidos recuerdos de una extraña guerra.

“Tercer infarto doctor, lo llevaron a patología.”

Mary dijo todo con una hermosa sonrisa y tratando de tocar mi mano con sus dedos pero lo único que podía pensar era que aquel hombre no debía estar muerto, aunque a sus 25 años, los 140 kg que tenía encima no lo ayudaban mucho. Por alguna razón quería verlo, un fracaso más en urgencias, era como si todos los que era imposible ayudar acudiera justo cuando yo estaba de guardia.

Dirigí mis pasos a Patología, el servicio dónde terminaba todo y finalmente se tenía una respuesta coherente y no era adivinar la respuestas más lógica. Ahí ya podía haber una explicación, aunque generalmente era muy tarde para otra cosa, simplemente la verdad pero nada más. Abrí la puerta que hizo un ruido horrible, como si no estuviera correctamente aceitada, aun así nadie apareció para recibirme. Bendito hospital-escuela,  todos parecían no estar responsablemente atendiendo su trabajo; aunque fuera domingo, aunque fuera muy temprano para un domingo.

Sobre una de las mesas estaba mi paciente, como no teníamos registros previos de su estado de salud se le haría una autopsia para corroborar la causa de muerte; aunque sólo con verlo era más que obvio que algún problema cardíaco debía atacarlo, tener 60 kg de peso de más no era para nada saludable.

“De nuevo un cadáver más a nombre del Dr. John Watson”

Dijo la voz grave y hermosa del hombre que había visto una y otra vez por el hospital seguido por séquito de estudiantes que alababa cada palabra que salía de su boca. Una eminencia, un clase de genio imposible de comprender pero que todo mundo esperaba complacer. La estrella del hospital, con más artículos publicados en revistas médicas que nadie más, con  más conferencias otorgadas que nadie más, con más premios e investigaciones financiadas que nadie más.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido que he sido al venir y entrar a su servicio nada más por impulso sin ponerme a pensar que podía cruzar mi camino con el de él y que obviamente me pasaría lo que cada vez que me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su persona.

Me congelo por completo.

Y él lo sabe, porque me ha pasado tanta veces. Al querer entrar a un elevador cuando él ya se encuentra dentro, ni siquiera puedo parpadear mientras las puertas se cierran de nuevo y las risitas de los estudiantes que siempre lo acompañan resuenan en mis oídos.

Cuando quiero entrar por la puerta del hospital al mismo tiempo que él quiere salir, lo único que puedo hacer es desviar la mirada porque no soportó verlo mirarme y espero que se vaya para poder volver a moverme.

Cuando por alguna razón en esa misma cafetería del café horrendo se ha sentado en la mesa que nadie comparte conmigo y bebe una taza de té mientras yo tengo que dejar de masticar mi sándwich porque debo concentrarme en respirar, recordarle a mi cerebro que una actividad automática debe ser realizada una y otra vez antes de que me desmaye.

Lo sabe, sabe que su presencia me inhibe, me detiene, me impide hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea verlo con éxtasis, contemplarlo con la boca abierta y las pupilas por completo dilatadas. Por lo mismo, evito verlo, como si así pudiera huir de mi propia vergüenza.

Vergüenza por no poder decir nada o hacer nada.

¿Qué podría yo hacer o decir a semejante hombre?

“Una vez más alguien murió en la sala de urgencias del Dr. John Watson.”

Estaba detrás de mí y hubiera podido jurar que casi rozaba mi espalda con su cuerpo y que su aliento lo sentí en mi oreja. Mil escalofríos me recorrieron y quise gritar de la emoción pero estaba en ese estado que el hombre me sumía, congelado, mis ojos fijos en el cadáver, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata blanca y mi respiración aumentando en frecuencia con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una velocidad trepidante y no supe la razón, porque no estaba mirando y mis sentidos se adormecían por el miedo horrible que tenía de que el hombre a mi lado se diera cuenta de mi reacción. Pero instintivamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Y de repente lo note, el hombre tocaba mi mejilla izquierda con sus dedos y estaba recorriéndome con la punta de sus dedos hasta que llegó a mis labios. Los rozó y una descarga eléctrica viajó por todos mis nervios llevando un estallido de placer hasta mi cerebro y de regreso.

“¿El Dr. John Watson se dignará a mirarme esta vez o me ignorará como hace siempre?”

Tuve que mirar y al hacerlo sabía que dejaba al descubierto mi admiración por él, admiración que rayaba en la obsesión. Porque aunque parecía que sufría al topar con él en el hospital, cada que subía una escalera, cada que se abría una puerta, esperaba encontrarlo, para poder admirarme con su presencia y aunque fuera por unos segundos, escucharlo como si me hablara a mí.

Pero me encontré con unos ojos que podrían parecer fríos  y sin emoción, como muchos decían pero que al mirarlos fijamente se convertían en cálidos y cargados de sentimientos. Unos ojos que no pude dejar de ver porque estaba atrapado en su color azul-verde, como si una mirara una galaxia transformarse. Unos ojos que no me atrevía a perder a pesar de que su dueño se había acercado varios pasos a mí y ahora el espacio que nos separaba era prácticamente inexistente.

“Siempre te tocan los peores casos John, aquellos en los que haces todo lo correcto pero no hay forma de cambiar la consecuencia lógica de la enfermedad.”

Dijo mientras yo lo miraba estúpidamente hipnotizado, entre sus ojos y la forma en que se movían sus perfectos labios, sólo podía pensar que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar en ese momento. A pesar del olor a muerte que nos rodeaba, a muerte, alcohol y desinfectante.

“Y siempre vas y das la noticia a los familiares y te quedas a su lado, los ayudas, los confortas, les haces más sencillo uno de los momentos más horrendos en su vida.”

De repente sus labios estaban prácticamente sobre los míos y era como estarlo besando y la sensación amenazaba con ser demasiado intensa; mis piernas podrían fallar en cualquier momento y el acto de respirar se volvía tan difícil que era imposible hacerlo.

“¿Y quién está para ti cuando te sientes agobiado por el hecho de que tus pacientes mueren a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos? ¿Quién te abraza y te apoya y te recuerda lo maravilloso que eres y lo excelente que es tu trabajo?”

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, suaves, perfectamente quietos porque sólo estaban tocándose, sin osar hacer ninguna otra cosa. De repente los movió y atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos hasta que sentí que lo mordía ligeramente y todo lo que había hecho para controlarme falló en ese instante.  Mis manos salieron finalmente de los bolsillos de la bata blanca y viajaron a su cabello, rizado, salvaje, y se internaron en su espesura; mis labios exploraban su cara dejando besos rápidos en sus mejillas, ojos, mandíbula; llegando finalmente a su cuello, atrapando su piel buscando dejar una marca que hiciera que no pudiera negar después lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Y todo terminó en un segundo porque nada más podía pasar a tres pasos de un cadáver y el hombre se separó de mí mientras yo luchaba por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Justo a tiempo porque la técnica forense abrió la puerta en ese instante.

“Dr. Holmes, el Inspector Lestrade lleva media hora marcando el teléfono y dice que no le contesta.”

¡Media hora! Fue mi primer pensamiento, estuvimos besándonos por media hora y para mi fueron unos cuantos segundos. Increíble lo alterado que se volvió mi percepción del tiempo.

El hombre salió dejándome con Molly, la técnica, quien me miraba como si supiera que había pasado y como si sintiera algo que no podía clarificar entre celos y admiración. Decidí irme y terminar mi guardia en urgencias. Lo último que hice fue actualizar mis notas de los pacientes para entregar el servicio a mi compañero de toda la vida Mike. Era sencillo entregarle a él, no preguntaba gran cosa y siempre daba por sentado que dejaba todo lo que correspondía completo.

Aún estaba repasando los resultados de los estudios de laboratorio del último paciente con Mike, del más complicado y que seguramente no iba a sobrevivir la noche; cuando un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular. Lo saqué extrañado de la bolsa izquierda de la bata blanca porque nadie me manda mensajes de texto. Será porque nadie tiene el número, más que Mike y Mary, quienes se habían dado por vencidos porque yo no respondo los mensajes. El mensaje venía de un número desconocido pero que al instante me hizo pensar en él y al instante lo abrí para leerlo, acto que causó que Mike levantara una ceja como muestra de su consternación. Estaba leyendo un mensaje de texto en mi celular frente a la cama de un paciente, jamás había hecho eso antes.

**_221B, Baker Street. SH_ **

SH. Mis ojos leían una y otra vez las palabras buscando un sentido que pudiera ser coherente y no sólo las ilusiones de que me estuviera invitando a su casa, a terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

“Tienes cara de no saber por qué te mandan ese mensaje”

Dijo Mike quien seguía esperando que despegara mi mirada del celular para terminar de recibir al paciente y que se pudiera poner a trabajar. Guardé el teléfono en la bata nuevamente y terminamos con los detalles de la guardia, podía irme a casa por fin.

“Mike, ¿le has dado mi número de celular a alguien?

Pregunté porque no había muchas opciones lógicas para entender como él había conseguido su número. Mary jamás se lo habría dado, así que Mike era la persona más probable para haberlo hecho.

“¿Si te refieres al día que Sherlock _ledoyconsultoríaaScotlandYardymihermanotrabajaconlaReina_ Holmes sacó mi celular de mi bolsa mientras dormía y copió tu número? Pues sí, creo que fui yo.”

Sherlock Holmes había robado mi número de celular. No lo había preguntado a su amigo como una persona normal o había mandado a uno de sus estudiantes a conseguirlo como cualquier médico normal; sino que lo había robado del celular de Mike mientras dormía en una camilla de urgencias en calidad de bulto como siempre lo hacía.

Saqué mi teléfono y volví a ver su mensaje de texto y lo respondí. Mike casi escupe el café horrendo que se estaba bebiendo. Si, podía comprender su turbación puesto que era la primera vez en mi vida que respondía un mensaje de texto; no solía hacerlo, si alguien quería hablar conmigo era mejor que marcara como era lo adecuado hacer. Pero con él parecía como lo lógico, para qué malgastar palabras si se podía ser conciso con un mensaje.

 

* * *

 

El Dr. Sherlock Holmes salía de Scotland Yard cuando recibió el mensaje de texto del Dr. John Watson.

**_Llegaré en una hora, espero sea conveniente. JW_ **

No pudo evitar sonreír.


	2. Sesión Médica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John recuerda lo que sucedió en el departamento de Sherlock... mientras esta en la sesión médica del hospital... las consecuencias serán por demás interesantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues finalmente tuve cuatro opiniones favorables así que continuaré.

 

**34 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Lo peor en una post guardia era la sesión semanal que en este hospital se llevaba a cabo los miércoles a las 10 am. Los ojos literalmente se me cerraban, no me di cuenta el momento en el que me había dormido hasta que dos estudiantes que actualmente estaban en el servicio de urgencias, se sentaron a mi lado. Reconocí sus voces y abrí los ojos un poco apenado, no quería ser de esos doctores que roncaban descaradamente en las sesiones, horrible, y peor en el mundo de los celulares con cámara; podía aparecer en cuestión de segundos en alguna red social con alguna frase como “a punto de babear la bata”. No, nada de dormir en la sesión rodeado de estos pequeños predadores que apenas dejaron la adolescencia unos años antes y que aún se comportan como si tuvieran 15 años.

Pero lo realmente malo fue ver desfilar los cuatro estudiantes y cinco residentes que era parte del acompañamiento de cierto Dr. Holmes. Pasaron frente a mí para sentarse en los asientos libres en la primera fila del auditorio. Era extraño, la élite de hospital eran los patólogos, había verdaderas carnicerías para ocupar los lugares como residentes a cargo de él; ellos eran tan inteligentes como el mismo Dr. Holmes, era la única manera de ser aceptado, ser prácticamente un genio.

Porque el Dr. Holmes ingresaba una cantidad exorbitante de dinero al hospital como financiamiento a sus investigaciones, experimentos tan innovadores que realizaba en colaboración con los hospitales más afamados alrededor del mundo. Y eso lo volvía una superestrella en nuestro micro cosmos.

Cuando él entró en el auditorio todos se callaron al instante. Lo observamos bajar escalón por escalón con una serie de movimientos que se me antojaron tan seductores que no tengo idea de cómo es que permanecí sentado, al lado del par de estudiantes de urgencias, que estaban a punto de dejar caer su mandíbula al piso.

Subió al estrado y cuando la luz se apagó y sólo fue iluminado él para que pudiera comenzar su sesión, sentí que el resto de las personas habían desaparecido; no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, sólo el tono de su voz, la intensidad, el volumen, las palabras se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por una sucesión de imágenes vividas tres días antes, en la post guardia previa, en su departamento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Prácticamente no tuve que tocar la puerta puesto que en el momento en que puse una mano sobre ella, se abrió al instante. Debía haber estado observando la calle, esperando que apareciera caminando desde la estación del metro. Lo cual me había parecido encantador, que estuviera ansioso por verme, a pesar de todos los contras, como el hecho de que de verdad no estaba en las mejores condiciones para nada, el cansancio amenazaba con atraparme en cualquier momento.

Claro, subestimé por completo el hecho de la simple vista de él hizo que quisiera volverlo a tener entre mis brazos, atrapar su boca una vez más y olvidarme de cualquier excusa que pudiera pensar para no hacerlo en ese instante. Ahí, en la puerta, ante la vista de todos si fuera necesario.

“Debes estar exhausto.”

Dijo él y me dejo pasar a su departamento, subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, estuve por fin dentro de la casa del genio, del único que podía hacer hablar a los muertos y deducir las células para obtener todas las respuestas necesarias. Y era un desastre.

Libros por todos lados, platos sucios, revistas, periódicos, cajas llenas de cosas, ropa tirada. Increíble. Sonreí. Adorable.

“No soy muy ordenado.”

Dijo y fue extraño porque realmente no era necesaria la explicación, era obvio que no lo era y era obvio que eso no me importaba, que todo estuviera como si una bomba hubiera explotado en medio de la sala me tenía sin cuidado.

Porque había visto todo eso en aproximadamente diez segundos y ahora lo estaba viendo a él. Estúpida hermosura por la que me había sentido perdido desde el primer segundo en que lo vi, la primera vez que me topé con él en el hospital, antes de saber quién era. Alto, parecía que sus piernas eran kilométricas, piel pálida, no se veía que le gustara el sol y las actividades al aire libre; cabello negro y rizado, tan suave que podría acariciarlo la vida entera. Y los ojos, por dios, eran bellos hasta decir basta, mientras los veía me perdí de repente en la belleza de sus pómulos, altos y angulares; tenía unas ganas insanas de morder la piel sobre ellos. Pero los labios fue donde me perdí por completo, recordando su sabor  y textura, de inmediato noté que los abría ligeramente pero sin llegar a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

¿Era una invitación?

Antes de salir del hospital había corrido a bañarme y a ponerme la ropa limpia que guardaba en mi casillero pero que jamás usaba porque nunca me bañaba en el hospital. Siempre me dirigía a mi casa cada que terminaba las guardias y me olvidaba de todo, hasta que empezaba mi siguiente turno y una nueva guardia, para las que era el eterno voluntario. Ya no era un estudiante, no era un residente, era un médico de base que bien podría trabajar mi turno e irme a casa y no tener que desvelarme jamás pero el hospital había perdido a varios médicos de urgencias recientemente por lo que me dedicaba a cubrir esas guardias sin médico. Y estaba resultado un trabajo frustrante que nadie más quería realizar.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿el Dr. Holmes porque hacía las mismas guardias que yo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí cuando a media noche corríamos por el último alimento de la guardia? Era siempre una cosa horrible a duras penas nutritiva pero llena de calorías para mantenerse despierto. Y cuando regresaba dando pasos muy lentos por los pasillos poco iluminados lo encontraba. Perfectamente en silencio, parado en la puerta de su servicio, que convenientemente estaba cerca de urgencias. Tuve que apurar el paso, concentrarme en la punta de mis pies y repasar el proceso de caminar sin tropezarme.

Y cuando los estudiantes brillaban por su ausencia y acababa por tener que llevar mis muestras al laboratorio parecía que me estaba esperando porque se paraba detrás de mí, como si pudiera estar esperando algo. ¿Pero qué iba a esperar él en el laboratorio si él no tenía pacientes vivos? Y entonces tenía que salir corriendo de ahí mientras era acompañado por su risa que me provocaba toda clase de sentimientos y deseos oscuros.

“¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

Preguntó y la cadencia de su voz fue maravillosa, podría haber dicho lo que fuera, hasta la hora, y habría sido lo más erótico que pudiera haber escuchado. Con cada palabra salida de su boca me daban ganas de besarlo, trazar cada línea de su cuerpo con mí boca, irlo desprendiendo de la ropa, tan lentamente que fuera casi doloroso, hasta conocerlo tan íntimamente que fuera casi mío.

“No es té lo que quiero tomar”

Respondí de la manera más directa que pensé, la verdad es que jamás creí atreverme a tanto. Estar en su departamento,  en domingo por la tarde, cansando hasta los huesos y con más ganas de tener mis manos sobre el extremadamente hermoso patólogo que parecía que podría explotar.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y de nuevo permanecieron quietos sin querer romper la magia del momento, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su respiración y el olor que se desprendía de su piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos pasado así? No tenía idea, el tiempo parecía pasar mil veces más rápido cuando estaba a su lado y eso me desesperaba. Una hora me parecía un minuto.

Perder el control con el Dr. Holmes era casi una necesidad para mí. Estábamos casi en contemplación  uno del otro y de repente yo no pude tolerarlo. Mis manos estaban sobre de él, internando mis dedos en su cabello, bajando por su cuello, acariciando con mis pulgares sus deliciosos pómulos.

Mis labios querían cobrar vida, se abrieron y toqué los suyos con mi lengua, queriendo aprender su sabor, su esencia deliciosa que jamás podría apartar de mis recuerdos.

Y él abrió su boca y me dejo entrar para explorarla, para mapearla, para bebérmela a tragos desesperados como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Caímos entrelazados en el sillón, tal vez el único lugar que no estaba cubierto por el desastre, como si hubiera estado acostado en él mientras me esperaba. Ahora estaba sobre de él, lo cual resultaba extraño, puesto que era más alto que yo pero se estaba rindiendo a mi exploración de su persona.

Me entraron unas ganas poco sanas de desabrochar su camisa, lo cual fui haciendo con la mano izquierda mientras besaba su cuello, mientras remarcaba el adorable moretón que había en él y que era una manera tan primigenia de decir que me pertenecía, por lo menos por hoy, por estas horas.

Probé con la lengua ese lugar en el esternón llamado escotadura yugular pero que ahora quería rebautizar como el lugar más adorable del planeta, esa depresión al final del cuello. Eso hizo que gimiera y aquello me hizo enloquecer. Quería volver a escucharlo, con tan sólo ese sonido podía llegar yo al límite de mis fuerzas y tener un orgasmo, era perfecto.

Termine de deshacerme de los botones de su camisa y la piel que había descubierto se me antojaba tan deliciosa que podría lamerla, morderla, marcarla; volverla parte de mí, jamás dejar de tocarla, disfrutar la sensación de los músculos por debajo de ella, fuertes, que podría convertirme rápidamente en su esclavo, en su eterno sirviente.

Maldito abdomen de muerte no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quería más, ver más, tener más, hacerlo gemir toda la tarde, la noche entera y no irme nunca de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Claramente escuché el sonido que hacía un celular al tomar una foto y después una risitas y quise desaparecer porque sabía que me había quedado dormido recordando la tarde que pasé en casa del Dr. Holmes.

“Abre los ojos”

Dijo su perfecta voz y tuve que obedecer. Los residentes subían ya por los escalones del auditorio para regresar a su trabajo. Pero él estaba frente a mí, mirándome tan fijamente que tuve que preguntarme si me veía a mí o estaba recordando la manera en que me veía cuando alguien me despojaba de mis ropas. Porque al final ambos quedamos por completo desnudos, al final ambos habíamos recorrido cada centímetro de piel con nuestras bocas.

“Tengo una foto tuya”

Dijo y me mostró su celular con una imagen mía dormido, recargado en la palma de mi mano derecha y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sonreí.

Saqué de igual manera mi celular, como lo había hecho aquella tarde, discretamente desde la bolsa de mi pantalón. Entonces toqué ligeramente la pantalla y se escuchó perfectamente claro el sonido gutural de sus gemidos.

Sonreí aún más.

Lo había tirado en el piso  y acabó grabando desde abajo del sillón y cuando llegué a mi casa lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pensaba ponerlo de tono para sus mensajes, lo cual era una idea realmente magnífica, aunque podría ser terrible si es que recibía un mensaje suyo en plena guardia. Moriría de la vergüenza o tal vez sólo saldría corriendo a buscarlo, para escucharlo en vivo, en tiempo real.

Literalmente me saltó encima. De repente lo tenía sobre de mí, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Me besaba pero más bien parecía que me estaba reclamando, como si quisiera que fuera obvio que yo le pertenecía, lo cual pudiera ser pronto tema del chismorreo del hospital, puesto que nos encontrábamos en el auditorio, donde cualquiera pudiera entrar y vernos.

Sus manos se desviaron al instante a mi pantalón, se deshizo del cinturón rápidamente, del botón, del cierre y en tres segundos me estaba dejando en ropa interior, la cual no duró mucho tiempo sobre mí.

Estaba por completo excitado y casi explotó mi mente cuando vi que él descendía su cabeza para tomar mi erección con su boca.

Grité.

Sherlock Holmes subía y bajaba sobre mí y la visión era tan estimulante que no iba a durar nada en eyacular y aquello sería, una lástima. Aunque por esta vez no sería mala idea, por más excitante que fuera ser complacido en un lugar público aquello podía costarnos nuestros trabajos.

Su cálida boca, la manera en que me tomaba por completo, como su lengua me recorría, fue demasiado. Exploté dentro de esa maravilla pero no pareció importarle. Simplemente se levantó, me miró fijamente, se arregló la bata blanca y se fue.

“Carajo”

Murmuré para mí mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Me levanté para arreglarme rápidamente y salí a toda prisa. Cuando abrí la puerta de la sala principal del auditorio ahí estaba Molly, la técnica forense que eternamente colaboraba con el Dr. Holmes.

De nuevo aquella mirada, que ahora traslucía muchísimos más celos que la vez anterior. Siguió mis pasos hacía el edificio principal del hospital, de todos modos teníamos que tomar el mismo camino porque Patología y Urgencias eran servicios vecinos. Me dio la impresión de que había estado cuidando que nadie entrara, que nadie nos encontrara en una escena de lo más comprometedora.

Sin cruzar palabra nos separamos y en el instante que entre a urgencias el trabajo me absorbió nuevamente.

Mi celular vibró con la alerta de un mensaje. De verdad no era buena idea el personalizar esa alerta con los gemidos del Dr. Holmes.

_Espero reciprocidad a la brevedad. SH_

Volví a sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a la excelente página de facebook de Johnlock Memories por su apoyo.   
> Comentarios bienvenidos, recuerden que esto sigue siendo un experimento y necesito saber qué hago bien y qué hago mal.  
> A todos los que leyeron esto, los quiero!!!!


	3. Requisiciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo personaje: Irene Adler como Jefa de Servicio de Ginecología.

**10 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

La estudiante me regresó la solicitud de una valoración para una paciente que necesitaba urgentemente ser revisada pero que muy a su pesar no había sido autorizada por la jefa del servicio de Ginecología. La cara de la estudiante completamente vacía, sin ninguna idea del porqué no fue autorizada y tuve que aguantar las ganas de simplemente correrla del servicio porque no parecía tener la intención de hacer algo más. En parte me desesperaban los estudiantes, estaban generalmente como perdidos, con si al estar ahí, desearán realmente estar en otro lugar. Como por ejemplo su casa o en su cama dormidos.

¿Cómo iba a lograr que la paciente fuera valorada? La jefa de servicio era sumamente exigente, de hecho era una cosa extremadamente increíble que se encontrara aún dentro del hospital, ¿por qué no se habría ido ya para que pudieran tratar con el residente de la guardia? Generalmente eran más fáciles de convencer para que pudiera ingresar a una paciente que obviamente estaba embarazada y que no iba a ser atendida por su servicio de urgencias.

Quería asesinar a los residentes que no hicieron la valoración correcta antes de ingresarla.

No parecía haber opción más que lidiar con Irene Adler.

Caminé sin muchas ganas hasta las escaleras para subir al cuarto piso pero en el último segundo decidí mejor subir en el elevador, no tenía deseos siquiera de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para ir a ver a la mujer por lo que esperaría el elevador aunque eso significara tardarme más en regresar a mi servicio. Que se arreglaran los residentes solitos, yo estaba corrigiendo su error.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el Dr. Holmes estaba adentro.

Demonios.

No tenía tiempo para distraerme.

Sus largos dedos me tomaron por la muñeca derecha y me jalaron dentro del elevador, las puertas se cerraron.

**10 HORAS Y 30 MINUTOS DE TRABAJO**

En el servicio de Ginecología me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar por lo que apresuré mis pasos para llegar hasta la oficina de la Dra. Adler. La enfermera, Kate si mal no recordaba, me hizo esperar de pie afuera, La mirada que me dedicó me generó sentimientos de culpa, como si ella supiera algo y le agradara poder enfrentarme con eso sin que yo entendiera bien que estaba pasando.

Como cada vez que estaba con él, los recuerdos venían como por oleadas, embargándome con su calidez. Volvía a sentir su boca reclamando la mía, sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos, su lengua tocándome suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí, para descubrirme una vez más mientras me dejaba ver un pedazo de paraíso.

En el elevador solo teníamos unos momentos pero él apretó el botón para detenerlo entre dos pisos, encerrándonos en un santuario donde lo más importante era venerar el sabor de esa lengua que entraba y salía de mi boca una y otra vez entre gemidos extasiados.

Me besó en el cuello, esta vez él quería marcarme, como si fuera necesario, como si yo fuera a tener alguna vez ojos para nadie más que no fuera esa belleza de rostro anguloso y perfecto.

-Diga mi nombre Dr. Watson.

Las palabras tardaron un poco en llegar a mi cerebro, perdido irremediablemente entre las descargas de placer que lo embargaban. Y sólo era su boca, en mi cuello, su aliento causaba que toda mi piel reaccionara con anticipación y por eso, tardé tanto en entender lo que me pedía. ¿Su nombre? Hasta en mis pensamientos era el Dr. Holmes, siempre con respeto, como si fuera incorrecto llamarlo o pensarlo de otra manera.

-Diga mi nombre o me olvidaré de usted para siempre.

Sus labios en mi oreja causaron otra súbita oleada de placer mientras mi cerebro buscaba pronunciar esa palabra que me pedía o más bien ordenaba decir.

-Sherlock.

Mi voz sonó como si de una plegaria se tratara, dicho aquello con reverencia, con un sentimiento profundo que iba más allá de la simple lujuria que me provocaba su presencia. No, su nombre salió de mis labios como sí fuera lo más sagrado, lo más reverenciado, lo más ... ¿amado?

Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonreír.

Volvió a apretar el botón y el elevador reanudó su marcha, las puertas se abrieron en el piso de Ginecología, salí sin pronunciar palabra pero él seguía sonriendo mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

Tenía que regresar a la realidad o los momentos que me tomé junto al elevador, recargado en la fría pared, no iban a ser productivos y la Dra. Adler iba a pensar muy mal de mí si entraba a verla e ese estado.

La enfermera finalmente se alejó un momento de la puerta de la oficina y yo perdí todo rastro de paciencia así que literalmente entré sin permiso. El lugar en perfecto orden, con algunos cuadros en las paredes enmarcando fotografías en blanco y negro de varios estados del desarrollo del embrión y el feto. Y ella, como siempre digna de verse, toda hermosura, su sonrisa blanca, sus labios rojos en una perpetua invitación.

-Dr. Watson me parece que no lo invité a pasar –dijo la mujer. Siempre me había parecido demasiado segura de sí misma, lo cual en si no era malo, pero era intimidante.

-Regresó a mi estudiante sin aceptar la valoración, eso no me es conveniente –dije y trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Había algo en aquella mujer que me ponía intranquilo, como si ella tuviera la intensa seguridad de que lo demás nos veríamos en la necesidad de pedirle favores y no al revés.

-No llenó correctamente la requisición, no sabía absolutamente nada de su paciente, no sabía los últimos resultados de laboratorio y ni siquiera me pudo asegurar que le hayan realizado una prueba de embarazo.

La Dra. Adler tenía demasiado razón, la estudiante era una desgracia, si al menos hubiera sido capaz de responder las preguntas de la doctora, ahora yo no tendría que estar ahí.

Ella dejó de escribir en su computadora, me miró y sonrió. Eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Pero habría una manera –dijo con su voz seductora que lo único que producía en mi era el deseo de huir.- Una manera en que yo podría aceptar ir a valorar a tu paciente.

Sus labios rojos destacaban sobre sus dientes blancos en extremo, su cabello peinado con cuidado, su bata blanca sin una sola arruga a pesar de llevar horas trabajando.

-Dr. Watson usted podría arreglar que la siguiente vez que el Dr. Holmes se encierre en un elevador sea conmigo –dijo tranquilamente.

Me quedé completamente frío.

Ella se rio suavemente.

-No puede esperar que nadie los viera, el elevador se cierra detrás de usted y ni siquiera tienen la decencia de ver si alguien más quería subir.

Trataba de recordar, el momento, las puertas abriendo, todo lo que podía ver era él. Por su altura siempre debía verlo hacia arriba, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto, y generalmente una vez que lo veía al rostro quedaba irremediablemente atrapado en sus ojos de color indescifrable y en sus labios besables.

Y lo demás era olvidado.

-De hecho mi enfermera, Kate, les sacó unas muy comprometedoras fotos en el auditorio.

Mi cara debe haber sido un espectáculo digno de verse porque sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Pero ella permanecía sonriendo, se recargó ligeramente en el respaldo de su silla, seguramente disfrutando el momento de mi confusión.

Esa mujer trataba de asustarme. Fotos del día del auditorio, ¿cómo era posible? Trate de mantenerme serio pero era como sí pudiera ver a través de mí y enterarse de las cosas que justamente deseaba que permanecieran en secreto.

¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si las tuviera? Eso podría constarme el trabajo, a mi claro, porque a Sherlock serían incapaces de despedirlo; se iría junto con todo su dinero en financiamiento para investigaciones, era imposible que lo dejaran ir ni siquiera por algo tan grave como aquello.

Entonces me di cuenta, ahora lo pensaba como Sherlock, y el recuerdo de su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás, hasta la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella se dio cuenta, la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro y comenzó a desesperarse porque no obtenía alguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Si se niega a valorar a mi paciente lo tendré que consignar en el expediente, espero que no tengamos consecuencias por esa negligencia en su atención.

Dije con la seguridad de que en realidad, no tenía por qué pedirle ningún favor. Acudir a otros servicios a valorar pacientes era parte de su trabajo, si ella no lo quería realizar que mandara a alguien a hacerlo pero no se podía negar.

Me dirigí a la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, al salir choqué con Kate, la enfermera, quien de nuevo me miró de la manera más desagradable que pudo. Esta vez baje por la escalera, sabía que no volvería a encontrarme con Sherlock y en parte lo agradecía porque sí lo hacía, seguramente diría algo estúpido como "te amo". Ahora sabía que lo hacía pero no estaba listo para compartirlo con nadie.

Sherlock, el simple pensamiento de su nombre me traía un mar de sentimientos.

Tal vez estar pensando en eso fue la razón por la que al cruzarse con Molly, la técnica forense, no valoré lo inadecuado que era que ella saliera de Urgencias. Pero ella se comportaba como si fuera de lo más normal, como si siempre lo hiciera.

-¡Dr. Watson!

Me llamó Mary, la enfermera de todas mis guardias, quien parecía siempre dispuesta a acompañarme en mi horario de locura a pesar de que de igual manera, no tenía la necesidad de cubrir guardias extras.

-El paciente de la cetoacidosis...

Dijo, refiriéndose a un paciente diabético de 20 años que había ingresado por la mañana. Corrí hacia la camilla desde donde Mary lo llamaba tratando de pensar que podría estar pasando con paciente que a pesar de su gravedad durante las horas previas se había comportado de manera estable.

Mary estaba dando compresiones torácicas y un estudiante lo ventilaba por lo que fui a ayudarle para que ella pudiera preparar los medicamentos que marcaba el protocolo en este tipo de resucitación.

Sin embargo todo fue inútil y me quede pensando que otro cadáver llevaría mi nombre y Sherlock pensaría en mí. Que gran estupidez. No debía pensar en eso, tenía que encargarme de cosas del trabajo y darle salida a esa paciente que no le correspondía a su servicio.

**15 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Llegué a pensar que la Dra. Adler no bajaría, de hecho vinieron antes por el cadáver del chico con cetoacidosis diabética. Me estaba preocupando, pero al ver a Molly se me olvidó mi paciente embarazada y le entregué los papeles de alta por defunción de mi servicio. Fue en el momento de darle aquello en su mano que recordé que la había visto antes, saliendo de Urgencias.

-¿Qué hacías aquí hace unas horas?

Le pregunté como si fuera algo trivial, no quería hacer gran revuelo pero no recordaba jamás haberla visto en Urgencias hasta el día de hoy.

-Hablando con la enfermera Morstan, es mi amiga.

Tal vez pude notar que me respondió de manera forzada pero no le di importancia, aunque sabía perfectamente que su interacción con Mary era casi nula, no podía inquirir más sin que fuera extraño y no quería que pensara que dudaba de ella. Después de todo ella había sido testigo de dos de los tres encuentros que había tenido con Sherlock en el hospital.

La sonrisa regresó a mi rostro al pensar en él. ¿En qué momento me convertí en una adolescente enamorada?

Molly se alejó por el pasillo en el momento en que la Dra. Adler entraba a mi servicio, aquello era algo que mejor le dejaba a los residentes, así que graciosamente escapé con dirección a la cafetería, tal vez hoy era el día en por fin prepararan un buen café en ese tugurio.

**16 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Me senté en mi mesa usual, alejado de la barra y de la entrada, con un mal ángulo para ver la televisión y protegido por una columna de las miradas extrañas. DE repente me di cuenta de que leyendo el periódico había gastado una hora fuera de mi servicio, me comenzaba a dar cuenta de que me salía bastante de mi servicio. Bueno, si realmente me necesitaban podrían encontrarme.

Mi celular vibró por lo que rápidamente lo saqué de la bolsa de la bata.

_Tu paciente, tengo datos insuficientes, necesito que te presentes en mi servicio. SH_

OK, venía de nuevo la sonrisita enamorada. Daba gracias estar bien a resguardo de los ojos de los demás porque seguramente verían algo raro en mi comportamiento, generalmente no me emociona recibir un mensaje en mi celular.

Me levanté y le di un último trago al café, que hoy no era tan horrendo y dirigí mis pasos con cierta presteza a Patología.

Al entrar, había dos opciones, continuar de frente por un pequeño pasillo hacía el área de autopsias o girar a la izquierda y dirigirse a el área del laboratorio. Mis pasos me llevaron hacia allá porque sabía que era el lugar favorito de él. Empujé la puerta y lo encontré mirando al microscopio, concentrado, sin parpadear. Era para mí una visión hechizante, el hecho de verlo inmerso en su trabajo, realizando la magia por la cual era famoso, necesitando solamente de una lamilla para saber todo sobre lo que había pasado con el paciente de dónde venía esa muestra.

Aun así no me pude quedar quieto y seguía avanzando hacia él. Me di cuenta de que bajo la bata blanca vestía una camisa de color morado. Creo que la boca se me secó en el instante porque no recordaba que en el elevador tuviera una camisa de color morado. No, no la tenía.

Y esa camisa morada, la manera en que se le pegaba al cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel, siempre me hacía mirarlo más tiempo del adecuado. La había usado en siete ocasiones, sin contar esta, y siempre dejaba la bata abierta para que fuera obvio que la estaba usando. Y en esas siete ocasiones se había paseado frente de mi como esperando que algo sucediera. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me estaba provocando para que algo sucediera.

Y en esta octava ocasión no me iba a quedar solamente mirando.

Volteó su rostro a la derecha en el justo momento en que prácticamente choqué con él y al estar sentado en un banco quedábamos a la misma altura, lo cual ahora que lo disfrutaba de esa manera era algo agradable. Mientras lo besaba con tal intensidad como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a hacer, le fui deslizando la bata, la cual, al caer al piso hizo un sonido de golpe. Ups, su celular.

Pero ahora lo tenía por primera vez sin bata con esa camisa que me invitaba a tener horriblemente malos pensamientos y quería quitarle todo de encima menos esa bendita piel de tela que le sentaba tan hermosamente bien.

-Tu paciente, diabético, con cetoacidosis, no debió haber tenido un infarto masivo.

Dijo y yo estaba de acuerdo, fuera de la obvia negligencia en el uso de su insulina durante el fin de semana y la ingesta de grandes cantidades de alcohol en una fiesta; era un chico que se cuidaba y estaba acostumbrado a vivir con su diabetes.

-No puede ser posible que ya hayas realizado su autopsia.

Respondí mientras mi boca bajaba poco a poco su largo y adorable cuello, mientras mis dientes lo mordían suavemente causándole suaves espasmos de placer que parecía controlar muy bien.

-Molly está haciendo la autopsia en este momento, no necesita mi presencia.

Dijo mientras yo abría una por uno los botones de esa camisa e iba lamiendo la piel desnuda que obtenía a cambio. Por eso me tardaba tanto en  ** _desabotonarlos,_**  porque la visión se volvía cada vez más placentera.

-Me alegro que no la necesite.

Cuando por fin tuve todo su torso desnudo a mi disposición…

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta del laboratorio.

-Molly.

Dijo él mientras recuperaba el uso de sus manos que con las que había estado sosteniéndose para no caer del banco. Se abotonó la camisa, recogió su bata y me dejó tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi corazón y respirando demasiado rápidamente como para no sentir mareo.

-Carajo.

Y me quedé esperando a que todo en mi cuerpo se normalizara porque no podía ni debía salir a los pasillos del hospital con una obvia erección luchando en mis pantalones.

Respira.

_Dr. Watson, se le solicita en Urgencias._

La voz de la chica que voceaba mi nombre me hizo saltar. No me quedó de otra que cerrarme la bata esperando que nadie me mirara con atención y me eché a correr de regreso a mi servicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo.
> 
> Y pues no teman, aunque sea poco a poco pero esto va a seguir, siempre basado en vivencias un poco torcidas de los días de hospital xD
> 
> Y a todos los que leen, de verdad, un comentario será siempre apreciado.
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> P.D. Simplificación rápida de la jerarquía médica en el hospital: Jefe de servicio (Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler), Médico adscrito (John Watson), Médico Residente (aquí va a entrar un personaje pronto por sugerencia de simsfans), Médico interno, Estudiante.


	4. Favores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedir un favor en un hospital no es cosa del otro mundo, sin embargo, las consecuencias pueden ser inesperadas.

**CAPITULO 4: FAVORES**

**20 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Lo peor que puedes escuchar cuando un amigo llama a tu celular es que necesita un favor para alguien de su familia. No podía evitar sentirme preocupado aunque tuviera mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de aquel hombre que años antes había servido a mi lado en el ejército.

Me encontré con el enfermero militar que igual que yo, estaba retirado por haber recibido una lesión durante un operativo. Ya conocía aquella mirada, en cuanto aparecí en el vestíbulo del hospital, se levantó a toda prisa. De la mano tenía a una niña, a lo mucho 6 años, que en cuanto aparecí se escondió detrás de él.

-Bill –le dije al darle la mano y el la estrechó débilmente. Se notaba cansado, casi hasta el extremo, los ojos rojos, bolsas enormes debajo de los ojos, arrugas permanentes en su frente. Terrible, estaba sufriendo de una manera indecible.

-John, te lo agradezco –dijo casi atropellándose con las palabras.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo que pueda –dije y lo hice sinceramente.

 

**22 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

-Dr. Watson, tal vez debería decirle a su amigo que acuda con un pediatra –dijo Mary mientras preparábamos el material para la toma de la biopsia.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, no es una niña tan pequeña –dije aunque si me sentía un poco nervioso por la realización del procedimiento. Sin embargo, Bill me conocía en mis peores momentos, en los más terribles y desesperados; en los cuales había conseguido salir adelante, realizando cirugías sin prácticamente nada para hacerlas. Aquello no era nada en comparación pero era su hija, con probable cáncer y ellos no tenían nada de dinero ni siquiera para realizarle los estudios para poder obtener un diagnóstico.

-Dr. Watson tiene usted demasiada suerte de que yo tenga la especialidad en anestesiología, de otra manera tendría que ir a pedir favores a alguna residente dispuesta –dijo Mary y de verdad agradecí que fuera la enfermera más competente de todo el hospital, la más preparada sin dudarlo.

-Gracias Mary, lo aprecio tanto –le dije. Por un segundo me perdí en la preparación y no noté que ella se acercó demasiado a mí hasta que sentí sus labios en mi oreja y estuve a punto de saltar pero la sorpresa me paralizó.

-Deberás agradecerlo adecuadamente John.

Aquello no pudo durar más de unos segundos pero yo sentí que fue una eternidad. Mi nombre pronunciado por ella, fue demasiado. Di un paso hacía atrás y sin poder mirarla me di vuelta, evitándola por completo.

-Voy por la pequeña –dije y salí casi corriendo. Mi respiración se fue tranquilizando con los pasos que di para encontrar a Bill y a su hija sentados en unas sillas en el pasillo. Los conduje hacía el consultorio habilitado para toma de muestras.

No hubo sorpresas, fue algo muy simple gracias a la ayuda de Mary, quién de verdad era muy competente y manejó la anestesia de la pequeña sin ningún problema. Era muy conveniente que alguien como ella lo pudiera hacer en el servicio de urgencias, para evitar tener que ir buscando a los residentes de anestesiología que generalmente tardar mucho en acudir.

Una vez que tuve mi muestra, deje a Bill a cargo de su hija y volví a huir, sin cruzar más que un gracias con Mary, me sentía demasiado fuera de lugar a su lado. Sabía a la perfección que ella quería tener una relación conmigo, lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión pero esta vez, después de las cosas que habían sucedido con Sherlock; esta vez se sentía tremendamente mal, casi como un engaño.

Mis pasos me dejaron en un instante en Patología. Empujé la puerta y entré, rápidamente toqué a la puerta del laboratorio de Sherlock puesto que estaba cerrado, lo cual me sorprendió.

-No está –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí y de repente, de cierta manera, olvidé porqué estaba ahí.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un favor –dije y concentrándome en la necesidad de que alguien analizara mi muestra de aspirado de médula ósea, me olvidé del pequeño impacto que aquella mujer había causado en mí.

 

**25 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

Ella me encontró en la cafetería, esta vez con un té de bastante buen sabor para tratar de relajar mis nervios. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la hija de mi amigo.

Pero me distraje por un tiempo, tal vez una fracción de tiempo imperceptible, donde lo más importe era su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, todo perfecto.

-Lo revisé dos veces –dijo ella. Sarah, repetía una y otra vez su nombre mientras la miraba con avidez tratando de aprenderme su rostro por completo.- Si el Dr. Holmes lo hubiera seguro habría podido aportar más datos pero te puedo decir que el diagnóstico es leucemia, lo siento.

-Me toca dar las malas noticias –dije con verdadero pesar, era la parte más difícil, sobre todo cuando los pacientes eran niños.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada –dijo ella, sonriendo hermosamente.- Pero en algún momento Dr. Watson, tendrá que pagarme el favor.

Las palabras pudieron haber sido "normales" pero el tono no. El tono era invitación, la manera en que escaparon de sus labios esas palabras y la mirada que las acompañó, no tenía lugar a dudas.

De repente me sentí muy incómodo. Ella me gustaba, era más que obvio, pero no quería ninguna cosa más.

Me levanté sin responderle, con la sensación de que debía apresurarme para informar a Bill sobre la condición de su hija, tiré el vaso del té en un bote y salí de la cafetería.

 

**35 HORAS DE TRABAJO**

La carga emocional que me llevaba esta vez a mi casa era demasiada, por fortuna era sábado y podía irme a mi casa sin preocuparme por otra cosa hasta el lunes. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estirarme en mi cama y dormir. El hecho de haberle dado malas noticias a mi amigo se amortiguaba un poco con la promesa de encontrarle un especialista para llevar su tratamiento.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, no me molesté en prender la luz eléctrica, había suficiente claridad entrando por las ventanas a pesar de ser un día bastante nublado. En la cocina, preparé un té y esperé con los ojos cerrados frente a la taza mientras lo podía beber.

Un ruido a mis espaldas.

Sentí que me tomaban por los hombros y me hacían girar con ligera violencia, aquello me había sorprendido por completo. Ni siquiera había podido distinguir con claridad de quién se trataba aunque en verdad no era necesario, con ver su silueta recortada por la luz de la ventaba, con sentir la presión de sus manos en sus hombros, con percibir su aroma. Todo eso bastaba para que supiera quién era.

-Sherlock..

Murmuré antes de sentir sus labios por completo devorando los míos, era perfecto, siempre perfecto; la manera en que parecían un complemento, como se movían con total pasión y en el momento justo, su lengua se abría paso sin casi pedir permiso.

Después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, sentía sus manos moverse con rapidez mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello, besando, chupando, marcando incesantemente, con avidez.

Siguió, bajando por mi pecho, mordiendo, en cierta manera era doloroso pero no lo percibía como tal, era excitante, la cantidad de sensaciones que despertaba en mí y que se traducían en deseo puro.

Sus manos ahora se concentraron en mi pantalón, el cual perdí con presteza, lo único que podía yo hacer era sostenerme con fuerza de la barra del desayunador porque mis piernas estaban completamente inservibles; temblaba, mientras sentía que sus manos me tocaban por sobre la ropa interior. Tenía una erección que gritaba y clamaba por ser atendida.

-Sherlock –dije o más bien gemí. DE alguna manera había logrado sacarme los boxers sin que yo sintiera otra cosa más que sus manos, subiendo y bajando, apretando, friccionando. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, de lo que sucedía primero o después, tan sólo me concentraba en el millón de sensaciones que me recorrían.

-Eres mío –dijo simplemente y acto seguido su cabeza bajó para que su boca pudiera tomar mi miembro. Esta vez usó sus dientes y eso hacía que todo fuera mil veces más intenso, de nuevo no percibía dolor, era la cosa más placentera que hubiera sentido mi vida entera.

Y verlo, con esos ojos de fondo azul con destellos dorados, viéndome, en toda la extensión de la palabra, reclamándome como si fuera una propiedad mientras dejaba muy claro que nadie más en el mundo podría hacerme sentir de la manera en que él me hacía sentir.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar.

-Eres mío –dijo de nuevo. Se había levantado, me sostenía porque yo era incapaz siquiera de eso. Sus labios rozando mi oreja y sus palabras parecían adentrarse por completo en mí. Era suyo obviamente, ¿de quién más?

-Soy tuyo –dije como queriendo dejar claro el hecho de que pasara lo que pasara no habría nadie más.

-Jamás vuelvas a pedirle nada, no la mires, no hables con ella –dijo mientras con sus manos recorría mi espalda, sentía sus dedos apretados contra mi carne, sus uñas clavándose en mí y era algo bueno. Cada marca era un grito al mundo de que yo le pertenecía y yo quería que el mundo entero lo supiera.

-Yo soy a quién necesitas, yo soy a quién debes buscar –su voz se volvía cada vez más desesperada, cargada de una emoción que no lograba identificar. ¿Era sólo la sensación de posesión que buscaba afianzar la certeza de mi amor incondicional?

De repente se detuvo, sus manos viajaron a mi cara y me sostuvo entre ambas, sus ojos fijos en los míos, como buscando algún indicio de que yo no fuera suyo, de que yo quisiera algo más.

No podía negar que por un instante la belleza de Sarah, la residente de Patología, me había parecido encantadora. Por un instante disfruté de su presencia, de su voz, de la visión de una mujer mucho más que hermosa. Pero esa era todo. Lo que yo era, lo que yo ansiaba, lo que yo soñaba, deseaba, anhelaba y fantaseaba se podía resumir en una palabra.

-Sherlock.

Y con eso lo supo. Porque no podía fingir mayor devoción que la manera en su nombre era pronunciado por mí, porque eso era lo único que necesitaba decir y no todo lo que quería decir. Porque si hubiera dicho que lo amaba y que no había nadie más a quién pudiera amar no hubiera sido tan revelador que esa palabra que era para mí más valiosa y necesaria que el aire en mis pulmones.

Y el beso que compartimos justo después de eso fue más íntimo que todo lo demás. Tal vez no estemos juntos amor, tal vez nos veamos unas cuantas horas antes de seguir trabajando, tal vez nadie más sepa lo que pasa entre los dos; pero lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Todas esas palabras se vertieron en aquel beso lento, sin prisas, enteramente fruto del amor.

 

**SHERLOCK (o lo que Sarah contó a sus estudiantes y que en cuestión de horas se supo por todo el hospital)**

-Mío –dijo al sentarse a la mesa que había abandonado momentos antes el Dr. Watson. El color se fue por completo del rostro de Sarah, después de todo, su futura carrera profesional estaba en manos de él, del Dr. Holmes.

-No sé de qué habla doctor –dijo Sarah tratando de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Ella, seduciendo de una manera un poco impropia para su carácter a John Watson. No, realmente no había querido hacerlo, pero el hombre se le hacía tan tentador que no pudo evitarlo.

-Mío –repitió y ella se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, como agarrando valor. Lo perdió al instante. Sabía pocas cosas de su maestro, simplemente era un genio y ya, no tenía necesidad de saber más. Nadie sabía de su familia, había un hermano pero nada más. Nadie sabía del lugar dónde vivía o de lo que hacía cuando no estaba en el hospital. Sabían que de Scotland Yard por un médico forense que terminó como detective por casualidades de la vida pero nada más.

-Dr. Holmes creo que … -trató de decir Sarah pero no consiguió articular otra palabra. La mirada que le dedicaba era una amenaza, algo que sólo dices amablemente una vez pero que jamás repetirás.

-Mío –dijo por tercera vez y ella no necesitó más. No era que hubiera sentido miedo pero de verdad no quería enfrentarse al Dr. Holmes y acabar atendiendo en una clínica de medicina general gripas y diarreas al por mayor.

-Suyo –dijo y él se levantó. Jamás volvieron a hablar de aquello.

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver lectores!!! Necesito que me den opiniones, este fic lo estoy subiendo en otra página pero aquí no actualizo porque no veo acción!!! Qué piensan?? Qué opinan?? Qué creen de esto que han leído?? La retroalimentación es bien importante para un escritor y más en un fanfic... en serio!!!  
> De todos modos gracias por leerlo, lo aprecio de igual manera.


	5. Amanita Muscaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efectos inesperados de una intoxicación casi mortal.

**CAPITULO 5: AMANITA MUSCARIA**

Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño. Aunque podía ser el sueño más extraño que había tenido también estaba siendo el más vívido. Abrí los ojos, el lugar era completamente desconocido para mí pero sin embargo me provocaba un sentimiento de estar en casa, de pertenecer.

Las cosas que me rodeaban eran sencillas, parecían tan mías, libros que fácilmente podría haber estado leyendo la noche anterior. Al salir de la habitación me encontraba frente a una escalera la cual bajé fijándome en los cuadros de las paredes aunque no podía reconocer ninguno, era como si ante mis ojos desaparecieran.

Fue cuando oí las risas. Infantiles y perfectamente claras. Estaba seguro de que venían de la cocina, que estaba a unos pasos de donde terminaba la escalera. Entré pero en ella no estaban los dueños de las risas, para mi eterna sorpresa estaba Mary.

Bebiendo de una taza y leyendo el periódico. Con su uniforme quirúrgico azul. Su cabello rubio arreglado en una coleta. Me miró al entrar como si fuera de lo más normal que ella y yo estuviéramos dentro de la misma cocina, dentro de la misma casa.

No, eso no era algo que me hubiera gustado ver por las mañanas.

Pero estaba apenas tratando de encontrar un sentido a aquello cuando detrás de mí se abrió la puerta que daba hacía las escaleras. Sherlock entró y estoy seguro que mi rostro se iluminó al verlo porque de inmediato sentí que sonreía sin poderlo evitar.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Mary tras lo cual se levantó y dio el último sorbo de su taza y la dejo con cuidado en el fregadero.- Los veo mañana chicos, por favor que nada explote y confió en ti John para que los alimentes a todos.

Pasó entre ambos no sin antes darle a Sherlock un ligero beso en la mejilla para lo cual se tuvo que estirar bastante y ponerse de puntitas. Sherlock sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Si mamá –dijo él y creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible que aquello sucediera en la vida real.

-John, tendrás que arrastrarla a la práctica, va a gritar y jurar que no quiere volver a tocar un violín en su vida pero está mintiendo; es solamente por el chico que te conté pero si se pierde la práctica no la dejarán participar en el recital y nuestra vida será un infierno si eso sucede.

Las palabras de Mary bien hubieran podido ser en otro idioma porque yo no entendía nada. Arrastrarla, violín, el chico que te conté, recital, infierno.

-Si Mary, cuando John despierte realmente en vez de ser un bulto en medio de la cocina, le recordaré que debemos arrastrar a Violet a su práctica de violín –dijo Sherlock como si fuera lo más normal. Yo seguía un poco en shock sin poder interactuar. Mary sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido salió a toda prisa de la cocina y al parecer de la casa por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse que poco después escuché.

Sherlock miró con intensidad la otra puerta de la cocina, que debía llevar al comedor seguramente. Tres segundos después lo tenía encima de mí, reclamando besos de mi boca con mucha serenidad, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlos. Sus manos en mi espalda, parecían hasta perezosas, tan sólo acariciando con lentitud.

Nos separamos pero permanecimos juntos, mirando cada detalle de nuestros rostros. Así pude ver que en este extraño sueño, Sherlock parecía tener más edad, algunas arrugas aquí y allá pero tan perfecto como siempre.

-Aish pero si ya se conocen ¿no? –dijo una vocecita que debía ser infantil pero que estaba matizada con cierto toque de cinismo- Tengo hambre.

-Pues come Hamish, no creo que sea algo particularmente difícil para ti –le respondió Sherlock con el mismo toque de cinismo. Yo no podía articular palabra de nuevo, en realidad no había podido hablar en todo el sueño. Aquel niño no podía tener más de diez años y era la viva imagen de lo que sería Sherlock si comiera más a menudo, mejillas redondeadas y una naricita que parecía más pertenecerle a Mary que a él.

-¡Papá! –dijo mientras se apresuraba a abrazarme. Lo hizo con fuerza, como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar- ¡Sherlock está maltratándome!

-Yo también soy tu padre, así que no seas melodramático –Sherlock salió de la cocina y momentos después se escuchó un grito bastante agudo seguido de una serie de risas divertidas, las mismas que había escuchado al bajar de las escaleras.

-Sherlock también es tu padre –dije pero en realidad en ningún momento pensé en hablar, las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

-Es obvio, nada más tengo que verme al espejo –dijo pero me abrazó con más fuerza, yo le regresaba el abrazo y eso me parecía el momento más glorioso del mundo.- Pero no me quiere como la quiere a ella.

-Te pareces mucho a él –dije sin saber por qué decía aquello, tal vez era como decía, algo obvio. No sólo la apariencia física, las pocas palabras que se habían dicho eran suficientes para demostrar que ambos podían hacerse explotar el uno al otro entre comentarios cínicos y desagradables.

-Violet se parece a ti y por eso la quiere más y por eso tú debes quererme más a mí para que yo no sufra traumas infantiles que me marquen de por vida.

Tuve que reír, aquello era algo que hubiera esperado que dijera al parecerse tanto a Sherlock, no expresar que necesitara ser querido por el hecho de serlo sino para prevenir posibles consecuencias psicológicas.

-Te quiero más Hamish –dije y en seguido él alzó su cabecita para poderme ver y una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Increíble lo que podía hacer una sonrisa para volverlo mil veces más hermoso. Le di un beso en la frente.- Anda, hay que hacer el desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba hot-cakes Hamish hablaba de las vías del dolor y de la manera más adecuada de experimentar el efecto de ciertos químicos para su supresión. Todo lo que yo podía decir es que ese tipo de experimentos no serían éticos y que debía cambiar su aproximación para lograrlo. Esto sólo lograba que pusiera cara de disgusto.

Me di el tiempo para asomarme a la sala, donde se veía la televisión encendida. La película era La bella y la bestia y Sherlock estaba recreando la escena donde los personajes bailan en un gran salón. Tomada de su mano estaba una niña que era igualita a Harry de pequeña, por lo mismo, tenía un gran parecido a mí. Cabello rubio de un largo impresionante, ojos azules, sonrisa inmensa que se transformaba en risa cuando se equivocaba y daba la vuelta incorrecta. Al verme hizo una reverencia y siguió bailando. Sherlock era como otra persona a su lado, completamente feliz.

Violet parecía un par de años más pequeña que Hamish, por lo que al recordar las palabras de Mary se me hacía increíble que una niña de unos ochos años ya pudiera interesarse en un chico pero al mismo tiempo no era tan imposible.

-Y pensar que tú si encontraste a tu Bestia –dijo a mi lado mi hijo que veía todo con impaciencia. Me tuve que tragar la risa y lo arrastré de regreso a la cocina donde pude dejar salir las carcajadas.

-¡Hamish! –dije como tratando de parecer ofendido por su comentario.

-¡Niégalo! –dijo y también comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Entonces descubrí que no quería despertar, que esto era perfecto y que tal vez estaba equivocado, que bien podía no ser un sueño. Después de todo, si lo analizaba con cuidado, Mary estaba ahí por una razón, era la mamá en la ecuación. Así nos volvíamos una extraña familia con dos padres, una madre y dos hijos. Tenía lógica y con la ayuda de una clínica de reproducción podía funcionar, primero Sherlock, luego yo, con los óvulos de Mary.

-John …

Abrí los ojos por la voz de Sherlock pero lo que me rodeaba era tan diferente. Ya no estaba la cocina, ya no estaba el niño riendo alegremente; ya no se escuchaba de fondo la televisión, ya no era de mañana en mi hogar, con mi familia.

Estaba en urgencias, una lámpara dejaba caer su luz justo encima de mí, la cortina rodeaba la camilla dándome esa poca privacidad de la que era capaz ese pedazo de tela.

-John…

La voz de Sherlock me hizo tratar de responder pero me di cuenta de que era imposible porque tenía un tubo en la boca, estaba conectado a un respirador.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y pude ver toda la preocupación de la que estaban cargados. ¡Oh por dios Sherlock Holmes estaba preocupado por mí!

-¡Enfermera Morstan! –gritó él pero sin dejar de verme, entonces sentí su mano, en la mía, apretando con fuerza. La otra mano la sentí entonces en mi cabeza, moviéndose despacio para tranquilizarme.

Y mis pensamientos comenzaron a desquiciarse, porque sabía que esta era mi realidad pero algo dentro de mí gritaba cosas estúpidas. Sherlock dime que tuve un infarto, un accidente isquémico transitorio, lo que fuera que explicara mi presencia en urgencias. Sherlock dime que los niños están en la casa, que su ahora sobria tía Harry los está cuidando. Sherlock dime que no eché a perder la posibilidad de que Violet estuviera en el recital. Sherlock dime que no le causé un trauma a Hamish al desmayarme enfrente de él en la cocina.

Pero el rostro que estaba viendo era joven, tan joven como siempre, no el rostro que miré antes con las arrugas hermosas. Y la había llamado enfermera Morstan, en vez de Mary. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos porque sentía que algo se me había clavado en el corazón, porque sentía que me habían quitado algo que era bueno y perfecto y de lo que no quería alejarme.

Mary y Mike entraron y quitaron a Sherlock del camino pero nuestros ojos jamás dejaron que se perdiera el contacto, ni cuando Mike me atacó con su lámpara en busca del reflejo de mis pupilas. Ahí se quedó todo el tiempo mientras tomaban muestras para el laboratorio y esperaban los resultados, mientras me quitaban el tubo del respirador, mientras tosí y tosí, mientras me regresaban a lo que había sido desde siempre mi vida. No era la primera vez que acababa en un respirador pero de aquella vez no recordaba nada, lo que sucedió en mi inconsciencia en mi cerebro se había perdido.

Y al final, antes de que volviera a quedarme dormido, me dio un sencillo beso en los labios y me sumí en la oscuridad, sin soñar absolutamente nada.

**SHERLOCK**

(22 horas antes del coma de John)

Mary Morstan no sería tan sencilla de amedrentar como lo había sido la residente de patología Sarah Sawyer. En primera porque Mary tenía más tiempo de conocer a John, en segunda porque era una mujer con personalidad muy fuerte y en tercera porque le importaba muy poco lo que Sherlock pudiera decirle.

Mary Morstan podía trabajar aquí o dónde fuera, siempre estaba rechazando oportunidades para ir a otros hospitales, como Jefa de Enfermeras de Terapia Intensiva, como responsable de la Clínica del Dolor, etc. Parecía que si se iba a otro lado era para mejorar ostensiblemente en su trabajo y por consiguiente en su percepción económica. Era por tanto obvio que lo que la detenía en su trabajo de urgencias era algo que ella consideraba tan valioso para dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Y eso era John.

Por lo tanto Sherlock sabía que no podría proclamar su posesión con tal simpleza como con Sarah.

De cualquier manera en unas horas más entraría a casa de su John Watson para dejarle claras algunas cosas. Pero por el momento todo su interés estaba en la Mary Morstan que fumaba con visible cansancio en un patio del hospital, acción incorrecta, no debería dejar su puesto de trabajo para eso pero parecía estarla relajando.

-Sabes que puedo verte ¿verdad? –dijo y Sherlock tuvo que moverse. Sí, claro, no esperaba pasar desapercibido pero no estaba aún seguro de cómo abordar el problema que la enfermera le presentaba.

-Por supuesto –respondió él y Mary se rio suavemente mientras dejaba salir el humo de su cigarro.

-No creo que puedas mandarme desaparecer usando los contactos de tu hermano en el gobierno ¿verdad? –dijo ella.

Sherlock lo valoró, no era como si no hubiera pensando en eso, pero no era conveniente.

-No quiero pedirle favores a mi hermano –respondió con sinceridad. Ella estaba sentada en una banca y lo invitó a acompañarla. La oscuridad los rodeaba y las luces del hospital no alcanzaban a iluminar el patio, perfecto para una actividad ilícita como fumar donde no era permitido. Sin embargo, era una oscuridad perfecta, los días de tormenta donde parecía todo de nuevo de noche, eran buenos días.

-Ni siquiera necesitas hacerlo ¿sabes? –dijo ella.

-¿Siempre acabas tus oraciones con preguntas? –dijo él remarcando el hecho que comenzaba a molestarle. Le parecía una manera de lo más incorrecta de hablar.

Su risa fue un poco estridente en aquel lugar dónde no había nadie más.

-Lo importante es que no necesitas espantarme como hiciste con Sarah ¿sí? –dijo ella. Sherlock la miró con curiosidad, sabía de aquello y tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que había sucedido.- No pongas esa cara, se lo ha estado contando a los estudiantes. A estas alturas de la guardia sería raro que hasta los pacientes no estuvieran hablando de eso.

Sherlock dejó salir un bufido de desesperación. Malditos chismes de pasillo.

Pero, no era algo que no quisiera que se supiese.

Que John Watson le pertenecía sin lugar a dudas.

-Déjalo así Holmes, si él lo quiere así, ¿quién soy yo para entrometerme?

Sherlock la miró al instante, ella se levantó y apagó su cigarro pisándolo, dejado una horrible mancha que sería la prueba innegable de que alguien sigue saltándose las reglas y fumando en el patio.

-Es una costumbre Holmes, de cuando hablo con los pacientes, siempre acabó preguntando algo, ¿me entiendes?

Se rio de buena gana, dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo al hospital, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

**MARY**

(30 minutos antes del coma de John)

El día anterior no había dormido nada, el sueño había probado ser elusivo desde hacía tanto que no comprendía cómo era que seguía siendo funcional en su trabajo. En parte necesitaba un motivo, para levantarse todos los días y seguir adelante, ahora que no había más familia en su vida, ahora que estaba sola.

Por eso y a pesar del obvio rechazo, le interesaba John y no le causaba ninguna molestia el tener que competir con Holmes. Aunque le había asegurado que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, esperaba que no fuera tan estúpido para creerle.

Por un momento se sorprendió por tener un café en la mano hasta que recordó que al parecer estaba haciendo una nueva amiga. Molly Hooper estaba hablando con ella con frecuencia últimamente y le había dado ese café al cruzarse en la puerta de urgencias. De verdad lo necesitaba, tenía que volver a conectar sus neuronas que parecían querer sumirse en el sueño. A buena hora, después de toda la noche dar vueltas en su cama.

Pero antes de poder darle un sorbo la habían llamado para encargarle ciertos estudios. Cuando regresó encontró a John en su estación revisando los expedientes y tomando su café.

Demonios, si fuera cualquier otro haría un buen escándalo por esa razón.

John se perdió de su vista, estaba recorriendo las camas y verificando los pacientes que había recibido de la guardia. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue un grito apagado que venía del cuarto de medicamentos.

-¡Mary! –escuchó con más claridad y eso bastó para que se echara a correr.

Encontró a John convulsionando, junto a él, una estudiante de enfermería, la que había gritado, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Código rojo! –dijo ella y en segundos estuvieron a su lado varios médicos y enfermeras ayudándola, hasta que la quitaron de en medio, porque se quedó paralizada. Se lo llevaron y ella seguía clavada en el piso, sin entender nada. El vaso de café estaba tirado a unos pasos pero ella no lo vio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No había publicado aquí porque no sé si alguien lo lee.


	6. Casualidad y Causalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las causas del coma de John quedan expuestas aunque podrían no ser todas las respuestas.

**CAPITULO 6: CASUALIDAD Y CAUSALIDAD.**

**MARY**

15 horas en coma

Mary Morstan dejó caer los expedientes sin preocuparse por el ruido que las carpetas de metal pudiera hacer. El estruendo recorrió todo el servicio de urgencias y absolutamente todos los ojos se fijaron en ella. Pero no le importaba. En ese momento no era la Jefa de Enfermeras Morstan, era Mary sintiendo mucho frustración. Y miedo, sobretodo miedo.

Cuatro residentes habían regresado con la cola entre las patas diciendo que el Jefe de Terapia Intensiva se negaba a aceptar a John en su servicio.

-¿Es estúpido o qué? –había gritado Mary cuando el cuarto le había informado de aquello. Los tres médicos que estaban en turno se miraban indecisos, ningún tenía el suficiente valor para ir a enfrentarlo y por eso habían estado mandando residentes durante las pasadas dos horas. Pero sin resultados.

Y John se deterioraba. Lo que fuera que había causado aquello estaba probando ser elusivo. Sin encontrar la razón, parecía que sólo podían mantenerlo vivo, lo cual estaba siendo un problema grave. Sus niveles de saturación de oxígeno estaban cayendo, su cerebro estaba sufriendo.

-Es nuevo, se rige por las normas de la manera más estricta y sobretodo, no quiere hacer amigos en este hospital –dijo uno de los residentes.

Pero Mary creía que eso no era importante, que John, siendo estrictos, reunía todos los criterios para ser ingresado en terapia intensiva; aunque después de hablar con el jefe de dicho servicio no estaba tan segura de quererlo.

Se había armado de valor y cruzó las puertas encontrándose en un mundo perfectamente ordenado, sereno, casi en silencio. Pero era un terapia intensiva, todos estaban haciendo un trabajo preciso y parecía que eran parte de una gran maquinaria controlada por una sola persona.

Dr. James Moriarty a quién podía ver en la estación de enfermería, revisando los expedientes en su tableta. Mary sintió irritación, aquí estaba la otra parte del dinero que no se iba al departamento de Patología.

Mary caminó con firmeza y recordó las veces que había rechazo otros trabajos donde sería más que una enfermera de urgencias, por muy jefa que fuera. Ella se podía comparar con cualquiera del personal de terapia intensiva, definitivamente era mejor que muchas de la enfermeras que veían, a las que conocía, y a las que no apreciaba. Porque terapia intensiva era como un lugar de élite y todos ellos se sentían mejores que los demás en el hospital.

-Dr. Moriarty –dijo ella y al instante tuvo sobre ella el par de ojos más inquisidores que hubiera visto. Ni siquiera la mirada de Holmes era así. Se sintió por completo expuesta, como si con solo mirarla tuviera conocimiento de todas y cada una de sus debilidades.

-Enfermera Morstan, me temo que ha hecho el camino hasta acá en vano –dijo antes de que ella pudiera volver a abrir la boca.- La respuesta es no y no es porque yo tenga algo en contra del  _adorable_  Dr. Watson pero es simplemente obvio que no tenemos la capacidad física para atenderlo.

Mary volteó a ver a su alrededor. Solamente cinco camas ocupadas de un total de 15 disponibles. ¿De qué demonios hablaba al decir "capacidad física"?

-¿Esta bromeando? –dijo ella impulsivamente, le daban unas ganas tremendas de sacudir a aquel hombre, era pequeño, compacto, seguro podía darle una buena golpiza antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Pero el hombre sonrió y Mary sintió el peor escalofrío que hubiera sentido en su vida y sus instintos gritaron  _corre_  de manera tan intensa que le sorprendió la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Yo no bromeo enfermera Morstan –dijo él con un tono cantarín en la voz que lo único que logró provocar en ella fue una innegable sensación de nauseas.- Y si yo digo que no tenemos la capacidad física para atender a su pacientes es porque no la tenemos. Ahora enfermera, creo que debe regresar a su trabajo.

Ahora Mary sólo podía ver pasar las horas y esperar que fueran capaces de mantenerlo con vida hasta que lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido fuera descubierto. Esperaba que lo descubrieran, pronto.

Corrió la cortina sólo un poco, de esa manera los podía ver sin interrumpirlos, darles un instante antes de entrar a revisar los signos de John y tomar nuevas muestras para el laboratorio. Sherlock había llegado a urgencias cuando John ya estaba intubado, después de las primeras maniobras de resucitación cardio-pulmonar, y no se había ido en todas estas horas. Su residente, Sarah, había ido y venido con cosas del trabajo que él tenía que firmar pero era sólo eso, las firmaba sin apartar la vista de John.

Vaya, pensó Mary, no puedo competir con tanta devoción.

Entonces tuvo que entrar e interrumpir. Sherlock la miró con una combinación de desesperación y agradecimiento. En el fondo sabía que aquello se tenía que hacer para mantenerlo con vida.

**SARAH**

Habían pasado varias horas y nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado con John Watson sólo que había sido rechazado una y otra vez de la terapia intensiva y sus resultados de laboratorio eran preocupantes. Posible daño hepático, posible daño renal, iba a ser difícil que se recuperara de aquello, salvo por un milagro.

Y a veces los milagros son sencillos.

-Me voy a casa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Claro Molly, que descanses –respondió Sarah. Escuchó los pasos de Molly alejándose por el pasillo. Entonces recordó que no le había entregado el reporte de la última autopsia y lo necesitaba de verdad. Por más preocupada que pudiera estar no podía olvidar el resto de trabajo, aunque su jefe si lo hiciera, ella tenía que tomar la responsabilidad.

Maldiciendo un poco a Molly fue hasta dónde la técnico forense dejaba sus papeles y lo encontró. Debajo del mismo había una hoja, tachada una y mil veces, los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como platos.

Amanita muscaria

-¡Claro! –gritó ella sin poderlo evitar. Molly lo había descifrado, la toxina del hongo, a una dosis  _casi_  letal podía llevar a una persona hasta el coma pero generalmente no se necesitaba otra cosa más que el soporte de vida hasta la recuperación, eso y unos cuántos medicamentos sencillos. No sé necesitaba nada más que esperar y John regresaría.

-¿Por qué no dijo nada? –preguntó Sarah en voz alta. Tal vez porque lo desechó como idea imposible, ¿de dónde iba a sacar alguien la toxina de la Amanita muscaria y por qué razón desconocida iba a querer dársela a John? Si, los mismos razonamientos debieron detener a Molly para decir algo pero Sarah estaba tan segura de que era eso que inmediatamente corrió a urgencias.

**SHERLOCK**

Cuando Sarah entró gritando que creía que había una posibilidad de que John tuviera una intoxicación por un hongo con una toxina poderosa pero generalmente no letal la vida pareció regresarle al cuerpo.

-Pero es improbable que esa sea la razón –dijo la lógica Mary Morstan y Sherlock la despreció por un segundo. Si, la lógica, pero nada más parecía estar mal en John, ninguna infección, tumor, cáncer, nada. Habían pasado horas de estudios donde nada había aparecido.

-Improbable pero no imposible –dijo la inteligente residente de Patología y para Sherlock era más que suficiente. Prevenir daño hepático. Sherlock aumentó la cantidad de líquidos cambiando el goteo de la solución de John a un chorro franco. Segundo fue al gabinete de medicamentos y encontró en dos segundos lo que necesitaba para incrementar la cantidad de orina de John para que se deshiciera de las toxinas. Regresó mientras las dos mujeres se seguían gritando en el pasillo. Incluyó en el suero el medicamento. Tercero, regresó al gabinete de medicamentos y buscó lo que podía considerarse un antídoto para este tipo de intoxicaciones aunque más que nada es para proteger el hígado y evitar la necesidad de un transplante. Lo incluyó de la misma manera en el suero.

Sarah tenía razón, era improbable pero no imposible, y si todo lo demás había probado ser un error, esto tenía que ser lo correcto.

Cuando por fin el amigo de John, Mike decidió que no era malo intentar la teoría de Sarah, se encontraron que Sherlock ya había iniciado el tratamiento. Ahora quedaba esperar.

A las 23 horas de haber sido ingresado a Urgencias, John comenzó a tener la última alucinación que para él sería el sueño más vívido de su existencia. Sherlock sólo podía imaginar que sería lo que estaba viendo que lo había sacado de la pasividad en la que había estado las horas previas y que había provocado que comenzara a mover las manos.

Era el sueño de Hamish y Violet.

Y la voz de Sherlock lo regresó a la vida y le permitió abrir los ojos. Sherlock hubiera querido gritar de felicidad pero tuvo que llamar a Mary Morstan para que ayudaran a John que parecía sufrir con el tubo del respirador.

John se quedó dormido después, un sueño normal, no tóxico y Sherlock seguía sosteniendo su mano.

**JOHN**

Cinco días después exigí ser dado de alta. Todas las pruebas hepáticas eran normales, renales, normales y al parecer mi cerebro seguía funcionando correctamente.

La teoría de Sarah probó ser correcta al encontrar rastros de la toxina en mi orina pero a quién verdaderamente le debía la vida era a Molly. La técnico forense siempre se portaba tan seria conmigo pero cuando fui a abrazarla se mostró tímida y se puso un poco colorada.

La contaminación con la toxina probó venir de un mercadito local donde había comprado esa mañana una ensalada con gran cantidad de hongos picados, algo que siempre hacía para aumentar la cantidad de proteína en mi dieta. Encontraron los hongos de Amanita muscaria cuando el departamento de salud pública investigó el local. Era algo inconcebible y los dueños no sabían el por qué de esa situación. Como no me morí sólo tuvieron que pagar las multas por manejo inadecuado de los alimentos.

Cuando le dije aquello a Molly sonrió. Sí, a mi también me parecía increíble, sobretodo porque es el lugar donde también compran sus alimentos Mary y Sarah, es verdaderamente popular entre la gente del hospital porque el dueño hace entregas en las guardias.

Pensar que pudieron ser más personas las intoxicadas. Creo que me alejaré de los hongos por una temporada.

Sherlock estaba esperando fuera del hospital, me abrió la puerta de un taxi y yo no puse ningún objeción; no me sentía con la fuerza para caminar o tomar el metro hasta mi casa. Me recosté en el respaldo y sin intención mi cabeza se fue a recargar en el hombro de Sherlock. Era tan perfecto, podía sin esfuerzo imaginar que estábamos dirigiéndonos a casa después de la guardia y que al abrir la puerta estarían los niños felices de que hubiésemos regresado.

Me iba a tomar mucho tiempo alejar de mi aquel sueño, cuando no estaba pensando en algo en específico, me encontraba recordándolo, sumergiéndome en sus detalles y volviendo a sentir la felicidad de los mismos.

Por eso no me di cuenta de hacía dónde íbamos hasta que estuvimos ahí. Me sorprendió un poco encontrarme afuera del número 221B de la calle Baker. Por dios me había traído a su casa.

Y me di cuenta de que eso no me molestaba en absoluto.

¿Cuánto me podía tardar en traer mi cosas para acá? Libros y demás, no muebles, aquí no cabía un mueble más.

Me acomodó en el sillón, me rodeó de almohadas como si me fuera a caer o ir de lado. Aquello me dio un poco de risa y un poco de ternura. Me preparo un té, un sándwich y me dejó a un lado la botella de agua. Debía tomar mínimo cuatro litros de agua y orinar todo lo que pudiera para estar seguros de que la toxina ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. Dejó mis pastillas en la mesa y salió de la habitación, seguro a su cuarto, el cual debía de ser una explosión de ropa tirada, la cual iba a levantar para no causarme estrés innecesario.

¿Por qué dónde más iba a dormir si no fuera en su cuarto?

En su cama.

Se suponía que me estaba recuperando de su segunda experiencia cercana a la muerte, ¿por qué entonces estaba pensando en lo que se sentiría reclamar esta vez mi propiedad sobre Sherlock?

Hacerlo lo mismo que le hizo él la vez anterior, morderlo, lamerlo, jugar con él, dejarle pensar que eso sería todo y nada más y entonces tomar sus nalgas y separarlas con mis dedos, tocar la entrada del hombre, penetrarla; uno, dos, tres, hasta lograr que le suplicara que no fueran mis dedos los que hicieran el trabajo.

Después lo haría, lo penetraría para darse también el gusto de sentirlo alrededor de su erección; profundo, una y otra vez hasta que gritara su nombre con más ardor del que fuera posible tolerar. Y lo haría explotar, claro que lo haría explotar y entonces sería mío y nunca de nadie más. Y no era un pensamiento romántico, no era que considerara que por amor a mí jamás estaría con nadie más; era simplemente el hecho de que después de mí, todo lo demás le sabría a poco. Lo marcaría de tal manera que todo lo demás jamás le fuera igual de placentero. Sería mío una y otra vez cuando intentará ser de alguien más y si terminábamos separados por alguna razón de la vida, siempre pensaría en mí, en cómo se deshacía cuando lo tocaba, con mis manos, con mi boca.

Me levanté, dejando un sándwich a medio terminar en la mesa de centro. Encontré a Sherlock terminando de amontonar ropa sucia en el clóset, por fortuna no había cambiado la ropa de cama, quería tener su olor por completo a mi alrededor.

-John .. –dijo pero no, no era tiempo de hablar.

-Ni una palabra –dije casi como una orden.- De tu boca no quiero que salgan palabras.

Lo besé y a base de empujones logré que se sentara en la cama, así la altura era para mi y él tenía que rendirse ante eso. El beso era como marcar territorio, aunque no sabía de quién me preocupaba, seguramente había muchas y muchos literalmente babeando por aquel hombre tan único.

Después me concentré en su cuello, motivo de mi perdición verdaderamente. Sherlock comenzó a gemir y me provocó para que luchara contra su camisa y después su pantalón. Lo quería ver sin ninguna ropa encima, a mi total disposición, mientras que yo conservaba toda la mía. Esta vez yo tenía el control y en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-John … -intentó decir Sherlock.

-Creo que no fui claro –dije- pero no quiero ni una palabra.

Después de eso lo tomé con mi boca, como él lo había hecho la vez anterior, usé los dientes más de lo que sería considerado adecuado. Pero él no pareció molestarse por aquello puesto que sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos, más cargados de placer.

Mientras lo llevaba al extremo dejé que mis manos recrearan la fantasía que había tenido sentado en el sillón. Como si tuvieran vida propia viajaron hasta sus glúteos hasta dar con ese precioso lugar, ese punto de entrada, ese esfínter que jamás pensé explorar.

Los sonidos que dejaba escapar por su boca, estaba en lo correcto en no querer palabras, Sherlock gemía tan espectacularmente que tenía ganas de grabarlo de nuevo.

Uno, dos, tres dedos. Sabía que podría introducirlos sin problema si tenía paciencia, una y otra vez, hasta que logré convertir a Sherlock en una masa que me suplicaba tan sólo con los ojos porque no se atrevía a hablar.

Aquello era perfecto, me dieron ganas de reír.

Y entonces retiré mis dedos y él dejo escapar un grito. Se quedó paralizado un momento, mientras me veía, cómo me retiraba la ropa. Con más prisa que serenidad dejé libre mi erección y sentí una anticipación tremenda, casi capaz de hacerme llegar al orgasmo por si sola.

Aquello iba a doler pero Sherlock simplemente asintió.

Entrar en él fue lo más intenso que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Entrar en él fue sentirse por primera vez completo.

Entrar en él fue encontrar el sentido de su vida.

Entrar en él fue no querer separarse de él la vida entera.

-Puedes hablar –le dije cuando alcancé el orgasmo y él estaba a segundos de llegar también. Lo volví a tomar en mi boca para ayudarlo, quería que compartiéramos aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación.

-¡Tuyo! –gritó Sherlock mientras eyaculaba en mi boca. Sonreí y tragué el líquido salado y me encontré apreciando ese sabor y queriendo volver a disfrutarlo.

-Mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los pocos que lo lean en español me puedan dejar algún comentario. Gracias por leer este experimento.


End file.
